Covet
by Jiffie
Summary: Willy Wonka has many peeves; gum chewing, mumbling, family, and many more. However, his worst one is copycats. When the reporter announced that the ‘fifth’ ticket was ‘found’ by an Alberto Minṓleta; Willy felt an emotion he hasn’t felt in years.DarkOneSho


**Covet**

**Author's note:** Ok, this is my first ever try at these One-Shot things, I don't particularly like them, but as an artist (or a person trying to get an annoying idea out of their head) I have to step over my boundaries some time. Please if you read this, I would really appreciate a review, because I am _very_ self conscious of One-Shots, and depending on the reviews, I may or may not ever make one again. On other grounds, I'm not sure if it was said, if it was a big deal, or if the name was different in the Tim Burton version (I don't have the DVD to tell or not), however, I am basing a small (yet main) part on the Mel Stuart one. (many spelling and grammar errors, Soon fixed when mind is working -gurgle-)

**Warning:** Cursing, violence, S&M, death, and a very sick and twisted Willy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory; it is owned by many a men I can't remember to put down. And yes it is based off of the Johnny Depp version. I don't even own Alberto Minṓleta.

**Summery:** Willy Wonka has many peeves; gum chewing, mumbling, family, and many more. However, his worst one is _copycats_. Willy watched happily as his chosen children found four of his golden tickets. When the reporter announced that the 'fifth' ticket was 'found' by an Alberto Minṓleta; Willy felt a whole new emotion, an emotion he hasn't felt in fifteen years.

* * *

In a white room, little oompa-loompas rushed around grabbing various items to pile around the TV screen so their cocoa bean king would have a comfortable sit. Footsteps were heard approaching the TV room. The oompa-loompas stopped as they heard _click_,_ click_,_ rattle, tap_ of their master's shoes and cane—witch held millions of tiny nerds. The elevator like doors opened to reveal Willy Wonka, he had an intentive smile on his face. This week was the week the fifth ticket would be found, and Willy had to hurry to catch the whole report of it.

"Well come on, don't dilly dally" Wonka said as he walked to the biggest screen in the whole TV room.

Willy looked at all the candy that was spewed around a big white comfy bean bag chair. Sitting down Wonka waited for all the oompa-loompas to settle in. crowding around the chocolatier and his mound of candies, an oompa-loompa heaved an over exaggeratedly large remote control over to Wonka. Wonka accepted it, squeaking a small 'thank you' and pressed the single red button that read 'on'.

The black screen warped on "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is finished. The end has come. The fifth and last Golden Ticket has just been found-" Wonka smiled and sent a little 'I told ya so' look at a particular little oompa-loompa who sighed in defeat.

"-right here in _Paraguay_!-" Wonka dropped the remote… That wasn't right, Willy Wonka know when and where he sends his winning tickets and that when and where was indeed _not_ _**Paraguay**_.

"-The finder is lucky Alberto Minṓleta, the multimillionaire owner of gambling casino throughout South America" A shadow fell over Wonka eyes. The oompa-loompas looked disappointingly at the TV screen.

"Tell us Mr. Minṓleta, how did you feel once you open that wrapper and found a golden ticket inside?" The reporter asked.

"Well, I'd have to say I was pretty calm about. I with my wealth, one would expect that I would be blessed with the fifth and _last_ golden ticket" Alberto explained as he held up what seems to be a golden ticket.

Now you see, dear Willy Wonka has many peeves; gum chewing, mumbling, family, and many more. However, his worst one is _copycats_. That ticket was obviously forged—Willy could see every little detail that ticket _didn't_ have; the type of material it was made out of, the flatten gold he used for the base, even the little doodle he made of himself that was a centimeter big and crammed into the left corner at the bottom. Wonka didn't see any of that in the man's fake golden ticket. That proved that it was forged, and forged things where stolen, and stolen things were stole by stealers, and stealers reproduced the stolen; which in result makes them _copycats_.

"Mr. Minṓleta, do you have a child to bring to the factory?" The reporter went on.

"Ah… yes I do" The man seem to hesitate, pulling a dirty poor looking boy from the camera's blind side.

"This is my son Alberto Jr. _He_ will be accompanying _me_ to the factory"Alberto said as her patted the kid on his head.

"Can you both hold the ticket up so we can get a good shot at it?" The reporter ordered more then asked.

"Sure-" The man and his son posed for the picture, but before they could smile the screen wrapped black.

The oompa-loompas looked around confused as they tried to find who cut the TV off. Wonka's gloved fingers viciously squeezed the lumps on the bean bag chair that was meant to be armrests. The oompa-loompas hopped back up as the 'armrest' burst open and began to spill out over the sides of the pile of candy. Willy wonka stood as he still clutched the stretchy material in his clenched fist.

The oompa-loompas stared at their chocolatier as he released the material and picked up his cane, he then grabbed the tip of his hat to pull it over his eyes, and he started to walk towards the door. Puzzled, the oompa-loompas stayed put. Willy turned his head slightly back to them.

"All in favor of taking a trip to Paraguay South America… _Say I_" Wonka said darkly.

* * *

Dice rolled to a stop, dotted eyes looked up at the many men and women that surrounded the table. Cheers as well as awes were heard by the many people. The room was dark and slightly lit by the colorful slot machines. Women in sparkling dresses and men in sharp suits walked around the green carpet room that held 

thousands of people who was foolish enough to bet all their money away.

"Soon they'd have to sell the clothes on their backs to put food on the table for a night" A man said as everyone in the room began to laugh.

He was looking out a window that to the people in the other room would think it was just one of the snazzy mirrors that was scattered all over the cosino's ceiling. There were four other men and two women in the room with the guy. The door bust open to show Alberto dragging his son in with him.

"Everyone out!" He shouted, instantly everyone stood up and cleared the room.

Once the last person was out and shut the door, Alberto drew his hand back and slapped the kid. The boy cried out as he spun and fell to the ground. Alberto then proceeded to kick him repeatedly until the boy's hat fell off to release a streaming pool of gold.

"Damn you Adela! You made me look like a fool!" The man shouted as he lifted his 'son' from the ground by her wrist.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The girl sobbed as he began to shake her.

"_Can you both hold the ticket up so we can get a good shot at it?" The reporter ordered more then asked._

"_Sure" The man and his son posed for the picture. The man was smiling a dazzling smile while the boy face twisted more into a cringe then a smile._

"You think I was going to just let that slide!" Alberto yelled as he spun her around and ripped off her shirt.

"_Oh he's just n-nervous"Alberto laughed as did the reporters and photographers._

"What if they suspected something!" he then pushed her to the ground and grabbed a cue stick that was propped against the wall.

"_**Huh**_! Answer me you hoyden _bitch_!" Alberto stumped his alligator print shoes on the back of her head as she tried to lift up.

"_I don't know_…_ I don't known_…" Adela whimpered out as she cried into the carpet.

"_Well let me give you a hint_…" Alberto sneered down at her as he lifted the cue stick and quickly brought it down onto her tender, already tarnished by previous punishments, back.

The girl screamed as he did this seven times, her back was red and was horribly chafed as the wood made its permanent mark on her skin. Alberto stopped once he saw blood prick from the deep gash in her back. His hair was disheveled and sweat dripped from his temple, slicking his hair back he then removed his foot from her neck. Alberto stared down at the girl as she cried and sobbed loudly. He then heard gasp and small screams which simmered down to muttering as he notices that all he saw was darkness through his 'observation' window. Shortly after, his room went black.

"Ey!" Alberto shouted at the ceiling, as if the lights were going to listen to him and come back on.

Alberto stopped his grumbling once he notice it was eerily quiet. The people weren't muttering or shuffling around, even Adela was awfully silent. Alberto tried to strain his eyes to see but it was pitch black. He then tapped his foot forward to see if he could feel the girl and see if she was there—she wasn't!

"Wha-" The light flashed back on, brighter then before. Alberto jumped and covered his eyes, he then looked down to see that Adela was indeed gone—Alberto looked out the window; and so was everyone else.

"What the fuck?!" Alberto exclaimed as he walk around the room a little.

"When I find you, you stupid girl…" He stalked over to the door.

"You really shouldn't mumble, because I can't understand a word you're saying" Alberto froze.

He turned to find an empty room. The light blinked and in a flash a silhouette was there, first it looked like a shadow because of the brightness in the room, but then his eyes adjusted to find a man in a black Victorian suit that had purple pinstripes decorating it; at the tip of the him was red blotches, as did his gloves, that looked a lot like blood stains. Alberto hesitantly looked up to the man's deathly pale face to see that it was over shadowed by his top hat, which had two huge 'W's that crossed each other.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Alberto asked gaping at him.

The man just smirked as a beat started to conjured up from nowhere. Alberto looked around for the mysterious music.

"Copycat, copycat, a scamming crooked aristocrat"

Alberto looked at the man to see that his mouth was still smirking, not moving at all. He began to look around to where the voices were coming from.

"You trick and thieve, cheat and lie, until their visited by the repo-guy" the voices continued.

Alberto frowned; he didn't like them talking about him like that. He then held his head up and stalked over to the man who was tapping his foot to the beat.

"You smile to hide, your deceit, when you mutter wiles through an ear piece"

When Alberto neared him, he reached for his collar. In a flash, the man brought up his cane and slammed it down onto Alberto's head. Alberto spun and landed crookedly on his shoulder. Alberto's eyes were wide open, but all he could see was black. First he thought the guy turned the lights off, but when the image of the man's shoe's came into view, he realized that the blow was what caused his temporally blindness. Quickly wobbling up, Alberto stumbled-stalked to the door and grabbed the handle; it wouldn't open.

"Malignant Gambler, should be your name, you strike and hit, when one refuse your game"

"I'uu caw se'urity!" Alberto slurred over his shoulder as he tried to jiggle the door open.

"Fear! Strikes, when you least expect, the turned tables of your own dealt deck" The door burst open; knocking Alberto back onto a wheeled chair that seem to come out of no where.

"Le' meh go!" Alberto gripped the armrests as the man grabbed the back of the chair and began to run down hallways Alberto never saw before; the halls looked like outer space, but instead of stars there were chips, and instead of planets there were billiard tables, roulette wheels, and slot machines.

"Mirrors, mikes, seductive dames, slip a peek before the cards are played"

"_Ah_!" Alberto covered his head as a huge mirror that once reflected a hand of cards shattered.

"Hustlers bet high and poorly play, to trick the winner of the day"

"No!" Alberto ducked as a billiard ball shot towards him.

"Springs, bumps, and buttons' stops, the roulette wheel at the desired spot"

"Please!" Alberto begged as the seat propelled him onto a roulette wheel.

The music abruptly stopped as the wheel span fast and gradually came to a stop. Alberto slightly rocked back and forth; his vision was double as his mind could make out the outline of the man.

"W-who… Who… are you?" Alberto tried to shake the dizziness. Once his vision was cleared he saw the man holding a handle to a slot machine that bore in huge letters at the top.

"W-Willy Wonka…?" Alberto eyes widen, Willy smirked.

"Wha… Is—is this about the ticket?!" Alberto asked, Willy didn't answer.

"I… I was just _joking_!" Alberto began frantically searching in his pockets.

"J-just testing your skills, just testing!" He laughed as he pulled out the fake ticket.

"I was-""-Gambling everything for the public eye?" Willy finished darkly. Alberto gulped and laughed nervously.

"Some'n like that, ya know" He shrugged casually, trying to lighten the mood. Willy smiled friendly at him, releasing his grasp on the slot.

"I _am_ one of the most known con artist" Alberto boasted. Willy frowned, replacing his hand on the lever.

"No wait! I was just joking!" Alberto quickly said, not knowing what the slot machine would do but with the glass, the billiard 

ball, the roulette wheel, and the frown on Wonka's face; it didn't seem like something good.

"Joking…?" Willy started slowly, almost like a whisper.

"You mean when you forged my ticket…? Were you joking when you, _force_ that girl to go along with your plan? **Or**!! When you _**beat**_ said little girl who refused to follow on your plan?!-" Alberto paled.

"-_Huh_?! Were you joking then?!" Willy yelled as his lip curled into a snarling scowl.

"I-I…. I…" Alberto was lost for words.

"You didn't know I knew? Did ya!" Willy said mirthfully, giving a Cheshire like grin. Alberto shuddered.

"_I'm sorry_…" Alberto mumbled quietly.

"What's that? I don't speak _mumbler_" Willy said darkly as he tightened his grip on the lever.

"_I'm sorry_, I'm sorry!** I'm sorry**!! I didn't mean to offend you! I, I just wanted everyone to—to stop looking! I had enough money to by all the chocolate; I just didn't have the time!! I just needed _time_!" Alberto said as he lifted the false golden ticket to Willy.

"Here! Take it!" Willy just tightens his grip even more. His knuckles must have been even whiter then what they were.

"O-ok, I'll rip it up-" Alberto began to tear the fake. "See!" He then threw the shreds into the black. Willy still didn't look pleased.

"I'll t-tell the press of my scandal!" Alberto looked up hopefully—nothing.

"I-.. I'll apologize to the girl! I'll take her to the doctor for her back! I'll even give her plastic surgery if she wants it!!" He was frantic as he stood on his knees.

"Please, you just have to _release_ me first, deal…?" Alberto pled softly.

"_Deal_" Wonk smiled.

"_Ah_ see? We can work this out my man" Alberto said confidently as he stood. The music from before began to slowly start up. Alberto looked around for where it was coming from.

"I… I thought we had a deal!" Alberto's face fell as Willy pulled his hand from behind his back, his fingers woven together in a 'X'.

"Cross-y" Willy said as he forcefully pulled the lever down. The slot began to spin.

"_No… no please… no_" Alberto stared grimly at the spinning slot.

"Roll the dice; shuffle the deck, the slot machine-" Wonka began to sing.

"-lands-" A cloak figure resembling the grim reaper with his scythe stopped for the first one.

"-on-" the second one.

"-_death_" the last.

A hard grinding noise was heard as the chute, which should be holding coins, craned open. Wispy sound was heard, like a cold night in a forest. Alberto stared blankly; praying millions of heavy coins wouldn't come out. He looked over to Wonka—he was gone… There was a loud horrible screeching that rang like a banshee… Alberto prayed for the heavy coins.

* * *

Blond silken hair was being brushed gently as the little girl was handed hot cocoa—made by the finest, read her cup. She hesitate, but slowly drunk from the cup. The 'oompa-loompas' from what she was told, gave her a note, she took it and scrunch the blanket around her to keep it on her shoulders; the folded letter read 'open'. She looked up to ask them what it was for, but they were gone. She stood to get a better look, but all she saw was that horrid man's casino room. The door suddenly burst open with flashes and rushing feet.

"Girl, tell us! Where's Alberto, he called in saying it was something urgent about the golden ticket he found" The press was looking around the room.

"Um…" She covered her eyes as the press blindly snapped pictures to catch if anything happened. Adela looked down at the paper in her hands. Opening it, she began to read aloud.

"Mr. Alberto Minṓleta, would like to s-..state that his ticket was a fake… H-he would also… L-li-_like_ to say that he's _sorry_… and that he didn't m-mean to fool everyone" The girl looked up into the camera's.

"Oh, that figures" Some reporter said.

"Yeah, takes a multimillionaire to forge a copy of one of Wonka's tickets" Another said.

The girl decided to leave while they were mumbling to each other, as to avoid questioning. The girl slipped out of the casino and ran down a few blocks; there she stopped at a line of joint homes and knocked on one of the doors. The door opened to show an intoxicated woman who had eye liner running down her face and tousled golden hair that was poorly being held by blue rollers.

"Whuu i'sit?" The woman slurred as she looked around.

"_Mom_…" Adela said weakly as she called up to her mother. The woman looked down and blinked in a daze.

"A-… _Adela_? Oh Adela is that you!" The woman crouched down sobering up as she hugged her child.

"Mommy!" Adela hugged her mother back.

"Oh, Adela, I've be'n look'n 'or ya 'or months!"

* * *

"So just in, Alberto Minṓleta's a fake, there _is_ still another golden ticket left!-"

_Click_

"-There is still one more ticket!-"

_Click_

"-One more ticket still left people, it's out there, so grab your wallets and head on out!"

_Click_…

Wonka smile as he ate his candy popcorn, the oompa-loompas laughing and smiling with him, _this_ was how it should be, no, today wasn't the day the ticket was found, yes he did have to pay that one oompa-loompa who he had a bet with, no Mr Alberto Minṓleta wont be showing up anytime soon, and yes he had no intention of letting him go if he _did_ really mean what he said. With all that said and done, I'm sure you dear readers learned a very valuable lesson here; don't _ever_ illegally forge _anything_ no matter how full of covet you are, if its meant for you, it'll come to you.

"Hey! Where's my popcorn?!"

**End**

**Epilogue:**

**One day later**

"Extra, extra! Hear about the scandal" a paper boy yelled.

"Gimme a newspaper" A man with a red nose from the cold demanded.

"All right, all right, take it easy. One at a time" The paper boy said as people began reaching for the paper.

"Who's the one that did it?" Another man said once he got one of his own.

"Did you hear the news?" A man in the crowed answered.

"All right, all right, just a moment . . . wait your turn . . . give me a chance . . ." The boy muttered as he quickly tried to give the paper to the rushing people.

"That gambler from Paraguay made up a phony ticket" The man with the paper said aloud.

"That means there's one Golden Ticket still floating around somewhere" Another in the crowed mused.

"Can you imagine the nerve of that guy, trying to fool the whole world?" The man with the paper said.

"Awe, he really was a crook! Well this means the contest goes on forever. Wonder where they'll find the next one" A man by the paper boy grumbled.

More people began to rush in to try and read what the lot was talking about.

"Take it easy, take it easy, one at a time!" The boy was now being over lapped with grabbing hands.

"Whoa! Watch it!" A woman cried out as a brown haired bummy boy ran past her.

"Kid's these days. _It's not like ya got a golden ticket **boy**_!!" The woman called after him, but he was already long gone.

* * *

**Author's note:** OK wow, _that_ was all I had for you sick S&M people out there. Now I could have gone more gory, but I feared that would be a little much. And let me say, THAT SONG WAS _**HARD**_ it might have seemed simple and short, but I tell ya, it took two hours to create and I'll appreciate if you didn't steal it, **I hate copycats** (though I'd be very flattered that you like it enough to steal the piece of crap).

I didn't _really_ really explain what Alberto Minṓleta really looked like. I did that because he's not my character and I don't think (maybe) Mel Stuart showed him. So I'll let the readers decided if he's tall or short, or fat or skinny, the color of his skin and hair--that kind of stuff. Oh and about his oompa-loompa song, I didn't really give it a vivid beat, but if you had trouble reading it, you could say it was similar to Augustus Gloop's song (if that helps)

Sorry for the extremely gushy part with Adela and her mommy, I just thought I'd brighten it up with a little happy ending with her (_Awe_ your sweet Jiffie). And I hope I didn't frighten all of you too bad with the part where he beat her, once I read it over again, for a short while it seemed like he was going to rape her—and my eyes were like 0.0 oh no! But then I remembered that _I_ made this fic and that wasn't what I was getting at.

I do hope I kept Willy IC a little, even though he was a 'little' S&M and didn't really have a big verse in the whole story. Yes, I did use some quotes from the movie—the whole mumbling thing; yeah I just think that's something he'd always say to ignore something someone say or asked (or in my case) to get your attention.

My dumb brain had to add some comedy into a horror fic, which I found odd and a little scary. (Cracking jokes while writing this) that's just me and my sadistic mind. Oh, this was _really_ uncomfortable for me, I _always_ write something with a romance with it, so I **really** stepped over my boundaries with this one. I hope you people enjoyed this.

Willy Wonka is hot when he's killing people _Jiffie._


End file.
